


The last Bogdanow

by Joshua_the_Terminian



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:36:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5891233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshua_the_Terminian/pseuds/Joshua_the_Terminian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolfgang after the first season...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The last Bogdanow

The last Bogdanow

“My father was a monster. And so are you. And so am I” Wolfgang Bogdanow said to his uncles, Sergei, and pulled the trigger.

 

Sergei had no time to dodge or to get away. Wolfgang’s earlier bullet in the leg took care of that. His face got mutilated by the bullets, his skull got crushed.

 

Bang. Bang Bang. Bang. Until the Beretta was empty. He turned to Kala.

 

“That’s why you have to marry Rajan” he said to the Indian woman who looked shocked over his brutal behavior.

 

All eight sensates had saved Riley from that Facility in Iceland. Well, Will was the only one there, but everyone helped him. Jonas, Nomi, Capheus, Sun, Lito, Kala and Wolfgang. 

 

Now Wolfgang was sitting in his apartment in Berlin and had a bottle of beer. In all honestly he did not know how to think about the seven others. Wolfgang had always avoided human-contact because of his father. Anton Bogdanow was a cruel man who beat his wife and child.

 

“Son, the only things that matter are eating, drinking, shitting, having sex and fighting for more” said his father always.

 

Wolfgang never believed that ideology, but he never believed in anything else either. He had never experienced love, since his mother ran away when he was very young. He hated her, but also understood partly why.

 

Felix was the first person he ever cared about. The boy defended him from both his father and the children that did not like East-German kids. Because of Felix, Wolfgang got confidence and did what he had to do: kill his father. Then kill the rest of the poisonous Bogdanow-family and put a end to this sick Russian bloodline. He was the last one left now. He was the last Bogdabow. 

 

The seven others. They were all kind. They were all helpful. Capheus and his cheerful personality . Sun and her confidence. Will and his courage. Nomi and her smartness. Lito and acting-talent. He did not know much about Riley, so he could not describe her much. And then there was Kala. Beautiful, smart Kala. Someone that he’d love to get to know more. Someone to spend a life with…

 

But he was Wolfgang Bogdanow, a German-Russian mobster and thief. She was too good for him. He didn’t even deserve Felix’s friendship after what Steiner did to him. Fucking Steiner.

 

“I know that you blame yourself for being damaged, but you deserve happiness” said Jonas.

 

Wolfgang turned and saw the man. It was the first time that they had actually met.

 

“Jonas?” asked Wolfgang. He had still not gotten used to it that people appear to him.

 

“Yes, it’s me” the man replied. “Don’t worry. BPO has no idea about me talking with you”

 

“Okay” replied Wolfgang.

 

“You can be with Kala. You’re not a monster, your father, uncle and cousin were. You saw beyond them. They used violence and broke the law because they were scared of reality, you aren’t. Your strong, but you are not a psychopath. Your friendship with Felix Brenner is prove of that. You and Kala can be together, it seems like both of you are into each other, so why not?”

 

“She has a fiancé” sais Wolfgang.

 

“They’re gonna have it tough with her being a sensate. She has to lie and explain and it’s nit gonna have happy ending. It’s better for her and Rajan if they break up now. I’m gonna let you think about it. Goodbye, Wolfgang” Jonas finished and vanished.

 

Wolfgang sat a moment thinking about what he was just told. Would it be worth it? That’s when his phone rang. Wolfgang picked it up.

 

“Hello?” asked Wolfgang.

 

“Your friend, Conan, has woken up” said a male voice. It was one of the doctors at the illegal medical facility where Wolfgang had dropped Felix off. He used the false name “Conan” for his friend.

 

“Oh, has asked for something?” asked Wolfgang.

 

“Actually he wants to see you” said the doctor.

 

“I’m coming” Wolfgang replied and hung up.

 

Jonas might have been right. Maybe he was a good person. Maybe he and Kala had a chance, but now he wants to meet Felix and tell him that Steiner and Sergei were never gonna be a problem again.


End file.
